Flighting For Fancy
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: The daughter of Captain Sheridan is backed into a corner... with a bashful Warrior Satai. OFC. AU. One Shot from fanfic novel story.


Title: Flighting For Fancy.

Author: Nyt Yanse.

Fandom: Babylon 5.

Pairings/Characters: OFC, Neroon, Hedronn, Ivanova, Sheridan.

Story Type: Comedy Romance.

Rating: I think PG.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: Near-Total AU. Cringing. Passing vague references to sexual matters. Possibly minor bad language. Disobeying of parents. That sort of thing.

Spoilers: Set in the early months of 2260. This is an AU, but there will be many canon spoilers. Which will be wrecked by the OFC.

Summary: REDONE. The daughter of Captain John Sheridan is in a corner... with a bashful Warrior Satai.

Author's Note: I've seen the entire series, all movies to date and read 12 of the books. Plus looked up everything on the internet that I can about the other books. Yep. B5 nut job, right here. Minbari words from Hightower's' dictionary on the JumpNow Website (That man (woman?) is a genius!). Also, this is my first written fanfic, so would appreciate constructive criticism. Not bad jokes about my badness.

***

"Adrihi'e!" The stocky Warrior glared at his unexpected guest. "Are you sure they will not wait?"

"They will not." Said his tall worker companion, trying desperately to avoid the urge to stare at Neroon's bed partner.

"Ra'sh Ta'al Quith!"

"Now now." Muttered Sergeant Victoria Lochley-Sheridan, the 19 year old only daughter of the legendary John J Sheridan, linguistic genius, child prodigy and member of the Babylon 5 security team. And Neroon's, um, 'companion' of the night before, who was still lying in bed, the picture of rest. "No need for the naughty language. Just tell that xenophobic bone-brained walking failed experiment Shakiri that Neroon doesn't jump to the orders of a Shai Alyt. You ARE, after all, on the Grey Council."

"Believe me kan I'd love to but-" Just then his tirade was cut short by Sheridan's link, which was on the bed table.

Groaning, and resolutely not opening her eyes, Sheridan reached out behind her and banged on the table several times until she found her link and brought it up to her mouth, leaving it on her pillow. Irritably, she poked at the buttons, again with her eyes shut, until she found the activator. "Yes!?"

"Vicki!" Came the sound of Sheridan's father, a sound that instantly made Neroon jump, guiltily. Hedronn narrowed his eyes. Did Starkiller not know that his daughter had shared the other Satai's bed last night? "Where are you?"

"Huh?" Murmured the nearly unconscious Sergeant.

"You're supposed to be at the Security meeting!"

"Uh-huh."

"In **ten minutes**!!!"

"OH SHI-" Began Sheridan, sitting up fast- too fast, as her head hit the overhanging bed table and she promptly disappeared down the side of the bed, muttering incoherently.

"Vicki? VICKI!"

Practically crawling up the side of the bed, Vicki managed to dig the link out from where it had slipped under the quilt. "YES! Yes, I'll be there, I promise." Signing off, she swore again.

"You'll have to hurry." Said Hedronn, barely managing to keep his voice from betraying the amusement he felt at the sight of the usually staid Sergeant with her hair all the wrong way up. Thankfully, she was dressed, as was Neroon, so Hedronn hoped they hadn't done anything they shouldn't. He had come to respect the younger Sheridan, even working with her on several Minbari plants in the stations' gardens. He wouldn't want to see her lose the respect she had earned from others.

The diminutive young girl practically ran for the door, until she was stopped by Neroon's pointed question. "You're not seriously going to go to a security meeting, looking like THAT, are you?"

Sheridan looked confused, then looked down. She was wearing a very nice set of civilian clothes. An off-the-shoulders pastel blue silk shirt which complemented her narrow shoulders, a knee riding silk skirt of the same colour that drew attraction to her smooth, pale legs and she had just picked up her shoes, which were a velvet, deep blue pair of high heeled dinner shoes. All of which, except for the shoes, were crumpled, having slept in them. The make-up she had worn last night was smeared over her lips and eyes lending a more multicoloured look to her ivory complexion, aside from her link she had nothing else she might need for a security meeting (including and especially her uniform) and her hazel brown, hip length hair, as has already been said, was far from her usual French plaited-and-wound work style. She, there is no other term for it, SQUEAKED.

"I go there looking like this, Dad's going to think I got debauched last night!" Hedronn couldn't suppress a quick glance at Neroon, who missed the look. Sheridan didn't. "NO, we didn't anything of a deflowering nature last night. We just talked and laughed and, well, a few things I'm not eager to tell others about, but NOT that!"

"Ah. Well then, surely your father won't be upset then." Hedronn reasoned. Sheridan shook her head, grimacing.

"You don't know Human parents. Especially fathers. They have trouble accepting it when their children grow up. They don't like admitting that their little babies aren't little babies anymore. If Dad thinks I did anything last night of a, you know, sexual nature he'll go off the deep end!"

"Well then, how do you intend to get to the meeting?" Asked Neroon. "You can't wonder the halls looking like that, your father will find out."

"Dul'wa. I'll just have to call in assistance. And get the hide ripped off of me in return." She toggled her link. "Sergeant Sheridan to Commander Ivanova."

"Ivanova here, go"

"Um, personal matter I need your help with. Where are you?"

"In my quarters, getting ready for the meeting."

"Fantastic, uh, listen, can you, by any chance, drop by my quarters and pick up my uniform, a hairbrush, some spray, my boots, some hair accessories and the papers I need for the meeting and drop them off... at... Neroon's... quarters." No response. "In Blue Sector." No response. "Level 27."

Response.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" Screamed the now very irate Commander at the top of her lungs, startling Sheridan so much that she accidentally threw the link up in the air and had to catch it three times, as it bounced off her hand the first two times.

"It was nothing like that, I promise!" Exclaimed Sheridan. "We just talked and what not, nothing like THAT. But I wound up spending the night, STILL FULLY CLOTHED, and now I need help. Can I trust you?"

There was a pause, and then a rush of breath. "Yes. Stand by, I'll be there soon."

Sheridan sighed in relief.

Five minutes later, the door chime rang, and Neroon answered it to reveal a glowering Ivanova. "Here," she said, throwing the clothes at Sheridan. The petite brunette ran to the bedroom to get properly dressed. Leaving Neroon and Hedronn to be glowered at by the Commander.

Barely three minutes after that, Sheridan came running out. She had the trousers on properly, but was still halfway through buttoning up her shirt. Her jacket was hanging off her arm. Ivanova took one look and ran to help, brushing Vicki's hair back. Neroon trotted over and helped her feet into her boots. Hedronn took her jacket so she could focus on her shirt. Then came the perfumed spray from Neroon while Ivanova finished the hair styling and Hedronn managed to help her into her jacket. Finally, ten minutes after her father told her she had ten minutes, Sheridan was ready. Ivanova practically threw her papers into her arms and the two of them ran out of the room.

Hedronn looked at Neroon. Who resolutely looked at the floor.

***

Just as they reached the elevator, Ivanova turned to Sheridan. Who looked at the floor.

***

Adrihi'e!= _Dammit!_

Ra'sh Ta'al Quith!= _A Plague of Misfortune is Upon Me!_

Kan= _jewel_

Dul'wa= _Agreed_


End file.
